Hiccunzel
Hiccunzel is the het ship between Rapunzel and Hiccup from the Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Rapunzel and Hiccup never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Rapunzel is a Disney character. Both Rapunzel and Hiccup are adventurous, where one of their many adventures have had them stranded on an island and coming across the leaders of the lands they visited with their friends, aren't afraid to fight, where many of their battles have them protecting their loved ones and their close to water homes, have green colored eyes, and are the heirs to the people. Even though Hiccup became Berk's new chief at the end of How to Train your Dragon 2, while Rapunzel was given a chance to be Queen for a day before becoming the acting queen in her TV series. Hiccup has also been left in charge of his tribe, from when his father is away or is not in a state to lead their people. The two are also friends with a type of reptiles and have ridden on the backs of dragons, in both the third season of her own TV series, when Pascal befriends one, and through her cameo in the Sofia the First series, Rapunzel has also had another kind of experience of flying through the air in season two when she was temperately turned into a bird. While a deleted scene from Hiccup's third film, shows his child self helping an injured bird, just as a young Rapunzel was seen helping a young Pascal. As well as them having skills in art and enjoy reading and learning from books. Along with them carrying around a book that they have drawn and written notes in. The two have even had some troubles with their leader fathers, but they eventually sort out with them. Once they got to know their children better and began to make up for the time they didn't spend together. While they easily get along with their mothers, since they are adventurous and have kind hearts like their children do. Green is one of Hiccup's iconic colors, before it was later changed in both Race to the Edge and his two other films, while Rapunzel has had worn a green colored dress in her TV series. When Hiccup and Rapunzel are in trouble, they rely on the help of their human and animal friends. Because of Hiccup's dragon training skills and Rapunzel hosting the Sun-Drop's power within her long hair, they have been targeted by people who wish to use them. While Rapunzel's hair is blond, her none magical hair color is brown which is also the hair color of Hiccup's. Their TV series even has them in their own portrait tradition episodes, that has their final and most proud of painting featuring them with on of their parents, who had shown their children their portrait before theirs. They also end up marrying their love interests, while their weddings were seen in Rapunzel's short and Hiccup's third film. As a blacksmith Hiccup a bit of an ammeter inventor and Rapunzel has tried her hand at inventing a few times, along with them beings friends with people that know alchemy, Heather (when she is in the online game School of Dragons) and Varian, who had served as their enemies for a time until they sorted things out between them and helped the two with the family related trouble. Hiccup and Rapunzel's many journeys have even gotten them to turn a few enemies to friends and helped out a few leaders of the lands they came across. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where the two are members of the Big 4 along with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Merida from Brave. While both of them have ended up with their love interests at the end of their movies, who are sometimes included in the RotBTD fandom with them, it hasn't stop Big 4 fans from shipping them together, but like Jarida the pairing is less popular than Jackunzel and Mericcup. As a main Big Four pairing, it is common in many AU scenarios. An example would be a Marvel AU of the Spider-Man series/universe casting Rapunzel and Hiccup as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen and Peter Parker/Spider-Man, respectively. In a Star vs. the Forces of Evil AU, the two are sometimes cast as Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. In some versions of a Modern AU, Rapunzel is seen wearing the modern style clothes that the netizen version of her wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet, as well as having netizen Rapunzel spending time with a fanon version of a netizen Hiccup from a DreamWorks website. While a Viking AU has Rapunzel as a Viking maiden and a dragon rider in training under Hiccup in fanon, where some of the manip fan art of Viking Rapunzel has her wearing Astrid or Valka's clothing or something similar to them. Since in canon, Hiccup and Rapunzel end up with Astrid and Flynn/Eugene, respectively, this ship is present in scenarios where the characters never met their canon love interest (or met but didn't get together) or something happened to make their relationships fall apart. As the more confident of the two, Rapunzel would be the one to approach Hiccup, and she would be fascinated by Toothless as well. On AO3 the ship only has 33 fanfics. As well as it having a small fanbase on both Tumblr and DeviantArt. A few manip fan-art of the ship has Hiccup with one of Rapunzel's cameo versions of her from Sofia the First, where she is seen riding on the back of a dragon, and Kingdom Hearts III. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup/Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANT ART : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : WIKIS : on Trivia * Both of their films came out in 2010. Gallery Hiccunzel by hiccunzel-always.jpg Hiccunzel by mecanic-hato.jpg Hiccunzel Wedding (HTTYD3 style) by mecanic-hato.jpg It's in her (Hiccup Rapunzel) by sweetie-madiselle.jpg Hiccunzel_AU-You_found_me_by_moonlight-dragonart.png Hiccunzel; Promise you'll come back to me by returntowonderland.jpg Hiccunzel; Patrol ft Astrid by returntowonderland.jpg Hiccunzel by jubberry.png Hiccunzel by margarethelstone.jpg Viking Hiccunzel by pines-ghosts.jpg Hiccunzel by dfanart.png Hiccunzel by goldenflowerprincess.jpg Navigation